Wes Meets a Vampire
by WarpedMinded
Summary: Daniel, a mute vampire meets Wesley, a teenage nervous wreck. Wesley/Daniel OMC . Small side of Spike/Xander, M/M, Slash, Disability.


**Title: **Wes Meets A Vampire  
**Author: **WarpedMindedYaoi & NightmareAhead  
**Chapter: **1/1  
**Fandom: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**Pairing: **Wesley/Daniel (OMC). Small side of Spike/Xander  
**Warning: **male/male sex  
**Summary: **Daniel, a mute vampire meets Wesley, a teenage nervous wreck.  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own BtVS or any of its characters. NightmareAhead owns the character Daniel.  
**Note: **This is a role-play between WarpedMindedYaoi and NightmareAhead. Warped = Wesley and Xander. Nightmare = Daniel and Spike.

~.~.~.~.~

Wesley was totally lost right outside of town. He sighed as he realized he didn't even have a stake or a cross to protect himself with. Stupid Watchers. He never wanted to be like his father. He just wanted to help defenseless demons and humans alike. He never judged people, unless they judged him first.

Daniel was still new to being a vampire so he acted much like a little kid would. He enjoyed trying out his new powers so when Spike, his master, said it was okay, he would travel just outside of Sunnydale and run around in the woods at speeds only a vampire could reach. He stopped suddenly when he picked up the scent of a human and, being the curious guy he was, went to go investigate. When he saw that the human was alone he figured it was his lucky day, he could take his time feeding on the man and then throw his body into the woods. Changing to his demon face, he started to growl and approach the man.

Wesley jumped back in freight. "Oh damn it, I knew it was going to happen while I was lost," he cursed himself seven ways from Sunday as he looked up into his soon to be murderer.

"C-can you make me a promise? Make sure my family never finds out about me being drained by a vampire. Father will bring me back just to kill me again," he babbled, his eyes wide.

Daniel paused right when he was about to jump on the man and cocked his head to the side, looking the man over curiously. "You're weird," he signed before he even realized what he was doing.

Wesley had one eye open and he opened the other as he frowned. "Can you not hear, or just not speak?" he signed and spoke out loud to the other man/vampire. He stepped closer, then stepped back. He looked away nervously, about to break into a run.

Daniel quickly moved to where the man was looking, blocking his chance of escape. "I can hear just fine. Can't speak though," he signed in answer.

Intrigued by the man, he signed, "My name is Daniel," before he held out his hand for the other to shake.

Wesley got a confused look on his face, "You're... not feeding on me?" He reluctantly put out his own hand to shake Dainiel's. "I'm Wesley... Wyndam-Pryce."

"Nah, I wont eat you. My master always told me to play with my food, not talk to it," he smiled brightly, showing off his large fangs. "So how do you know about vampires, Wes?" he asked, using a nickname for his new friend.

Wes swallowed nervously as he went over to a tree and sat down against the trunk. "I... my father is a watcher, and he is trying to make me one too. But I don't want to be a watcher. They are just a cruel as some demons out there. I want to help the helpless, if you will." He gave a shy smile, "You think that is stupid, don't you?"

"A little silly, yes," Daniel signed and started to bounce on the balls of his feet. "So what are you doing out here so far from town, Mr. I-dont-want-to-be-a-watcher-i-want-to-help-the-helpless?"

Wesley blushed, "I'm lost." he looked up at Daniel with a slight smile. "I tend to not think when I am out walking, and then I don't remember how to get back. Could you help me, perhaps?"

Daniel nodded and hooked his arm through Wesley's before leading him back into town. When they made it to the middle of town, Daniel stopped and asked, "Shall I escort you home?"

Wesley ducked his head shyly as he timidly nodded, "Please..." he whispered softly.

When they got closer to his house, his body became more tense, and then he stopped where he was when he saw his father on the porch, glaring at him. "Get your arse up here, Wesley!"

He started to kind of back away from his house, gasping for air, "No..."

Daniel looked between Wesley's face and the man on the porch, growling under his breath. "Want me to kill him?" signed before he stepped in front of his new friend, as if to protect him.

Wesley shook his head, "No... he probably has crosses and holy water on him. He probably drank some holy water too, so when you try to drain him, it will burn your mouth and throat terribly. Please just take me somewhere else."

Daniel nodded and, after sending one more glare at the man, lead Wesley back into town.

"I am going to have to go to the store or some place to get me some food, if that is alright?" Wesley asked as they walked along.

"Do you want me to come with you? It can be pretty dangerous around here at night." Daniel signed.

Wes smiled and gave a small nod, "That would be best if you came with. I tend to be a... klutz when it comes to fighting things stronger than me."

They started to walk to the store in silence before Wesley said, "Tell me about yourself. Favorite color? Movie? Book?"

Daniel signed animatedly as they walked to the store, telling Wesley all about himself. He told his new friend all his likes and dislikes, all his hope and dreams, all his fears, and all his loves. When they reached the store he bowed and held the door open, a grin on his face.

Wesley blushed bright, "Well... thank you," he whispered, so in shock that someone was courteous to him.

He started to tell Daniel about himself then, smiling brightly, forgetting about the incident with his father earlier. He piled tons of food, and even a little bit of junk in the cart. "Get whatever you want also."

Daniel went straight to the candy and picked out a party size bag of M&Ms as well as some gummy bears and snickers. He placed them all into the cart with a child-like grin before bouncing off to find some more.

Wesley was chuckling the whole time Daniel got something that was full of sugar. There were a few items that were salty snacks, chips in general.

He pulled the cart up to the register and was piling the items on the conveyor belt, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and smiled at the man standing behind him. "Xander!"

Xander laughed as he hugged Wesley, "I noticed you weren't in school today, so I went looking for you, but then it was night time so I just came to the store for some late night snacks. Can I hang out with you?" Wesley laughed while he nodded.

"Oh yes. Daniel, this is my good friend Xander. We go to school together. And Xander, this is... a very new special friend to me... Daniel."

"Hey nice to meet ya. It's time someone snagged Wessy here." He patted the brunette on the shoulder.

Daniel wave to Xander and smiled brightly, thanking God that vampire's didn't blush. He turned to Wesley and signed, "Does he know sign language too?"

Wesley frowned, "I'm sorry, he doesn't. But we can teach him, and I can just interpret for him now if you would like?" he smiled as he reached over and touched Daniel's hand gently.

Xander looked at them both, "Oh… no I don't know sign language. I am eager to learn, I promise." He crossed his heart and grinned easily as they all walked out of the store. "So, where are we headed?"

Wesley looked at Daniel, "Your place okay?"

Daniel thought it over for a minute before he nodded his head. He was nervous about his master, Spike, being there, but the older vampire had said he had business to take care of so he figured he would be gone for at least a day. After leading them through town they arrived at the warehouse district and opened the door to one that didn't look as run down as the others. Once inside, he was thankful to find that none of the other minions appeared to be around. He led them to the back of the building and into the room that his master had given him for his loyalty.

Wesley looked around curiously and he peeked to see what Xander's reaction was. He had told Xander about demons and vampires long ago, but now he wanted to show that all weren't bad... just most.

Xander kept looking around, mostly in confusion, "Why are we in a warehouse? Why would Daniel live here? Wes... what aren't you telling me?"

Wesley smiled, "Can't keep the wool over your eyes, can I, Xan?" He laughed softly when Xander shook his head proudly.

"Daniel, I need you to do something for me!" came a yell from the other room, making Daniel visibly tense. He looked around in a panic, looking for a place to hide his new friends.

Spike kicked open the door to his minion's room and stopped short when he found two humans standing there. "What's this? Bringing your food home with you, Daniel?" he smirked and walked over to the one that smelt like chocolate. "How about I take this one off your hands?"

Wesley swallowed and stood in front of the master vampire, "I'll have you know that me and my friend here have drank holy water, so it's no use. And... I am... 'with' Daniel, thank you very much. I will also not let you lay a hand on my friend."

Xander was looking the vampire up and down, "Not bad looking really. Could do without the slicked back hair though. Oh... wait. He's a vampire? Daniel is a vampire? Dude! What the hell are you thinking?"

Spike wisely took a few steps back at the mention of holy water and stood next to Daniel. The two of them watched as the humans argued.

"You're dating a human?" Spike asked as they continued to watch.

Daniel smiled shyly and shrugged.

"What's that ones name?" Spike pointed to the one he was looking over before.

"Xander," Daniel signed.

Spike nodded before he whistled and grabbed Xander's hand, dragging him out the door. "You're coming with me, Xander."

Wesley looked wide-eyed as he watched Xander being pulled away. "No! Please don't!" He went and grabbed onto Xander's hand. "He's been my only friend for years," he admitted softly, his eyes wide as he begged Spike not to hurt Xander.

"I'm not going to hurt him," Spike scoffed. "He'll be screaming, but not from pain," he smirked.

Daniel put his hand to his forehead and sat down on his bed heavily, embarrassed by his master.

Xander rolled his eyes as he was being pulled into another room. He gave a small smile and a wave to Wesley, then gave a quick thumbs up, making Wesley relax and let out a small laugh.

Wesley let out a deep breath and then walked over to Daniel, "I'm sorry. You must think I am a big baby."

Daniel shook his head and waved his hands to the negative. "No, not at all. You were worried about your friend, that's understandable," he signed. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Daniel asked, "Now what?"

Wesley blushed at the loud moan from the other room. "Uhm… well..." he trailed off nervously, "May I... May I... Oh bloody hell." He grabbed Daniel and kissed him firmly on the lips at first, and then he slowed it down to a tender, gentle kiss, his tongue pushing into Daniel's mouth, teasing around.

Daniel's eye widen as he was first kissed but they soon start to slowly fall shut. He wrapped his arms around Wesley and climbed on top of him, making the human lay down on his back on the bed. The vampire ran his hands up and down Wes's body as they continue to kiss.

Wesley started making little mewling noises, his body arching, craving for more attention. "Please... Daniel, I want you as my first," he whispered so softly Daniel almost couldn't hear. He gently thrust his hips against the other's, showing hot turned on he was.

Daniel smiled and pulled back from the kiss to remove both of their shirts. He laid back on top of Wesley and moaned when the warm skin of the human touched his cool skin. He started to kiss his way from Wes's ear down his neck and to his nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it gently.

Wesley groaned as he covered his face, not wanting to be too loud. He shivered as he whispered to Daniel, "Mine have always been so sensitive." His cock started to throb and leak precum as he tangled his fingers in Daniel's hair.

Daniel undid Wesley's pants as he slowly kissed down his body. When he was done undoing the pants he pulled them down and off along with Wesley's underwear. Looking up into the human's eyes, he licked up the underside of the hard cock in front of him and moaned at the taste.

Wesley's hands tightened on the sheet and he let out a small hiss of pleasure. "Oh… bloody hell, yes. Oh Daniel," he moaned, his eyes closing tightly. He let one hand reach down and start to play with one the vampire's nipples.

Daniel growled playfully and took Wesley's cock deep into his mouth and sucked as hard as he could. He started to bob his head up and down and hum, sending vibrations through the dick in his mouth.

Wesley cried, his body jerking as his balls swelled, as well as his cock. "Oh... dear god... I'm coming!" His balls tightened and he came hard into the cool lovely mouth. His teeth were clenched together, his neck strained. When he was done coming he collapsed bonelessly onto the bed. "I want you in me."

Daniel quickly jumped off the bed and removed his pants, his cock slapping against his stomach when it was freed. He went into the drawer of his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube before he climbed back on top of Wesley. After slicking up three fingers he carefully pushed a finger into the human and looked up to make sure he was okay.

Wesley smiled and gently ran his fingers through Daniel's hair. "I'm fine, please... I can take it. I have fingered myself before," he whispered shyly, as he gave a slight push of his hips, to take the cool finger deeper.

Daniel leaned down and kissed Wesley's thigh as he pushed in a second and then third finger. When he figured that his new lover was ready, he moved into position and slowly pushed his cock into the human's hole. He growled loudly in pleasure at the feel of the tight heat wrapped around his cock.

Wesley swallowed down a gasp. Daniel was much bigger than he thought. "Oh... god," he whimpered, his hips moving up and down, wanting Daniel to move deeper. "Please," he begged, his body tingling. H5e could feel sweat drip down his neck, his eyes wide with awe.

Daniel smiled, loving seeing Wesley like this. He leaned over the man and started to thrust in and out at an even pace. After a few minutes of that he started to move faster and faster. He kissed and licked at Wesley's neck, trying desperately to hold back his demon.

Wesley caressed Daniel's face, "Don't be shy... show me," he whispered, leaning up and kissing Daniel hard and fast. He moved quickly and turned them over so he was riding the blonde vampire, "I'm gonna ride you so hard," he purred.

Daniel smiled wickedly before he went into game face. He threw his head back as Wesley rode him, his hands gripping the human's hips to help him go faster and harder. He started to growl as his cock filled and he exploded deep into Wesley's ass.

Wesley squeezed tightly too keep both Daniel's cock and cum inside him. He still kept riding, letting the still hard cock poke his prostate. "Yes, yes, yes." he cried, his cock bobbing.

Daniel reached for Wesley's cock and started to stroke it hard and fast. He sat up and started to kiss Wes deeply and passionately.

Wesley let out a wail as he broke from the kiss, and came hard, his cum shooting onto Daniel's chest. He panted for air as he slowly pulled off the vampire with a 'pop'. He winced a little but hid it well. He laid down beside his lover, and kissed him tenderly.

Daniel smiled into the kiss as he kissed back. He wrapped his arms around the human and pulled him as close as possible. Without realizing it he began to purr in contentment.

Wesley smiled, "Well, this is a good way to talk out loud," he pointed out, the smile on his face becoming bigger. "That's great. You can actually tell me what you are feeling when you purr."

Daniel was thankful, once again, that vampire's couldn't blush, but buried his face in Wesley's neck to hide one that wasn't there anyway. Once he got over the embarrassment he started to purr louder to make Wes happy.

Wes chuckled, running his fingers through Daniel's hair. "Wonder what Xander and Spike are up to."

He heard a loud moan from Spike through the wall, making Wesley laugh evilly. He knew Xander had some things up his sleeves.

**The End.**

Read & Review!!!


End file.
